The Timeline
by It Is Not Cheaper By The Dozen
Summary: Ever wonder what the REAL timeline is? Well.. I took the time to make it! See Bryce Larkin and Neal Caffrey-side by side!
1. Chapter 1

March 21, 1977

Neal George Bennett born.

1981

Bryce Larkin is born. He was originally from Connecticut

1979

Neal's Dad was a (dirty) cop. Neal's mother lied and told him his father died in a hail of gunfire when Neal was 2. He is put in Witness Protection under the name Danny Brooks

1985

Brittany McColl in second grade didn't fancy him as he had a gap in his teeth.

1986

Neal hustled pool when he was 9 on the way home from school in St Louis, Missouri.

1995(ish)

Neal didn't graduate from high school. He learns of his dad is a dirty cop, runs away and takes the name Neal George Caffrey. His extensive knowledge of art and history is self taught.

1999

Bryce Larkin begins his freshman at Stanford University and meets Chuck, a fellow nerd. They bond over their passion for Zork and decide to build their own version of the game. Bryce also introduces Chuck to Jill Roberts.

2002

Bryce Larkin is recruited by the CIA while attending Stanford University in the end of his junior year.

2001 2005

Neal's been to Buckingham Palace

Neal once rappelled down the wall of a consulate to escape

Marshalls searched for Neal along the Mexican Riviera

Neal was once in a prisoner's dilemma

Neal played backgammon in Monaco with Keller

Neal was part of a 3 man job (early in Keller's career). Keller killed the other man.

Neal lived in a hotel once. But spent most of his time on the move.

Neal was a Royal Navy Admiral(con)

Hale knows Moz and Neal from before Neal went to prison

Neal and Keller ran a job in Barcelona

2002

Neal meets Mozzie

Peter is assigned Neal's case

Neal and Mozzie start their long con on Adler

Neal meets Kate

Neal meets Alex.

Except for the last, all of this takes place in the stretch of perhaps two, three weeks. We have no solid timeframe for when he meets Alex. We know it took a month for Neal to get hired by Adler.

2002 or early 2003

Adler disappears. Neal confesses his real identity to Kate.

2003

Bryce Larkin got Chuck expelled during their senior year at Stanford University. Later, it is revealed that Larkin did this to prevent Chuck from being recruited by the CIA.

2003-2004

Bryce becomes partners with Sarah somewhere in here. Thier first mission together was in Lisbon.

Then we have a break between 2002 and 2005. At some point in this time frame, Alex summons Neal to come help her steal the music box, Neal tries to con Kate into helping, and Kate for all intents and purposes dumps him. Neal and Alex fail to get the box and Neal returns to try and find Kate or draw her attention. Bear in mind this is a two and a half year stretch, so Neal and Kate could have spent quite a long time together anywhere up to about two years, by my count, would still leave enough time for the fight, the failed attempt on the box, and Neal's attempts to get Kate's attention. This is flexible.

2004

Nick Halden ran a Canary Island scam

After the con on Adler failed and he stopped running cons with Kate, Neal went to Copenhagen with Alex. He also went to France. He then returned to NYC and started running big cons

Neal had a night in Scotland with Keller 6 years prior to 2x14 Neal got the expensive ring there

Peter studied Neal's every move for 4 years

Peter spent 3 years of his life chasing Neal

The FBI have been tracking Neal for 7 years

Sara went after Neal 6 years prior to 3x15 for the Raphael (which doesn't compute at all)

Sara testified against Neal at his trial 5 years prior to 2x05

2005

Bryce and Sarah, posing undercover as "The Andersons", perform a grab operation on a briefcase in Bogota, Colombia.

Bryce and Sarah go to Cabo.

2005

Neal and Kate are reunited; Neal is imprisoned.

2007

Bryce breaks into an NSA base, destroying the Intersect computer but not before sending the Intersect files to Chuck just before he is shot by John Casey. Bryce's mission to destroy the Intersect was arranged and assisted by Stephen Bartowski.

He is assumed dead.

Bryce is revived by Fulcrum, and goes undercover to take them down.

2009

Bryce dies while The Ring tries to download Intersect 2.0.

2009

Neal breaks out after 3 years 9 months. Peter takes on Neal as his consultant. According to the pilot, this happens around the time Neal should have been free anyway ("He'd be out today.")

AN  
After that… It's White Collar. That's where the show begins. I'm not typing that all up. If you want to know: Watch the show! Or look it up on your own time, Please. It was bugging me that nobody has done this, so, here you go! Use it as a guide!


	2. Theories

So here my theory is:

Either A.) Neal Caffrey is Bryce Larkin. So.. Bryce went on trips to New York when he was in college, and ended up meeting Moz.. and became a thief. Then, when "Neal" is everywhere in Europe it's all being covered up because The CIA is covering up Bryces work, meaning they deleted all of "Neal's" video footage on accident. Then, after he is caught and thrown in jail, the CIA pulled him out. Enter all that happened in Chuck. Then, instead of dying in the Intersect room, Beckman ends up reviving him, and he becomes "Neal" to keep him safe.

OR

B.) Neal Caffrey is Bryce Larkin. So.. Bryce went on trips to New York when he was in college, and ended up meeting Moz.. and became a thief. Then, when "Neal" is everywhere in Europe it's all being covered up because The CIA is covering up Bryces work, meaning they deleted all of "Neal's" video footage on accident. Then, after he is caught and thrown in jail, the CIA pulled him out. Enter all that happened in Chuck. Bryce gets revived (somehow) and runs off. Nobody from the Chuck timeline is in the know that he is alive, and he becomes Neal Caffrey.

OR

C.) Neal Caffrey and Bryce Larkin are twins. They were formally known as Danny and Bryce Bennett. The went into WitSec. Then their mom got married to a "Mr. Larkin." Neal finds out about the truth about his real dad (James Bennett-dirty cop), and runs off, changing his name to Neal Caffrey. Boom. Two story lines, two shows, and yet still connected. The reason their birth dates are not the same is because 1. NEAL IS A CONMAN! And 2. BRYCE IS A CIA AGENT! They wouldn't keep their real birthdays! Especially if Neal didn't want to deal with his past as Neal Bennett.

OR

D.) Neal Caffrey and Bryce Larkin are siblings. Same as above, but don't worry about birthdays. Neal is James Bennett's son, but instead of going into WitSec at 2, he went in at 5 - So Bryce could be born from the same parents.


End file.
